The present invention relates to a safety barrier and method for using same. Rollup barriers have been utilized in the past.
FIG. 6 shows a typical prior art rollup barrier. This barrier is designated by the numeral 10 and includes a work piece holder 12 which is adapted to hold a work piece (not shown). The work piece holder 12 is surrounded by fixed side barriers 14 and an inner barrier 16. A roller 18 is mounted above and forwardly of the work piece holder and includes a flexible barrier 20 which is rolled thereon. The barrier 20 moves from the uppermost position shown in FIG. 6 to a lowermost position wherein the free end 22 is positioned adjacent the supporting surface. A pair of tracks 24 guide the flexible barrier as it moves to its lowermost position. The prior art work station 10 operates the roller 18 by use of a electric motor 29.
A plurality of cells 28 project a plurality of light beams creating a light sheet 26. The purpose of this light sheet 26 is to detect when an operator is positioned between the barrier 20 and the work station 12 after the barrier 20 has been lowered to its lowermost position. If the light shield detects a worker in this area, the light shield causes any robotic equipment to be deactuated so that it cannot be actuated until the worker is removed from the area designated by the light shield 26. It would be desirable to devise a flexible barrier which does not rely upon the light shield 26 for detecting an operator positioned between the barrier 20 and the work station 12.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved safety barrier and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved safety barrier which eliminates the need for a light sheet at the lower end of the device for detecting an operator located in a dangerous position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved safety barrier and method for using same which includes a track that guides the safety barrier inwardly towards the work piece holder to a position wherein the lower end of the barrier is sufficiently close to the work piece holder to prevent an operator from being located therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a safety barrier and method for using same which utilizes a mechanical switch located at the lower end of the barrier which can only be activated to activate the robotic equipment for working on the work piece when the barrier has been moved to its lowermost position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a safety barrier and method for using same which uses pneumatic cylinders for moving the barrier and unrolling the roller.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved safety barrier and method for using same which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.